1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fluid separators and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a centrifugal fluid separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to separate the components of a fluid stream for delivery of a substantially uncontaminated fluid for ultimate use, such as in the purification of water, the cleaning of oil used in a piston-type internal combustion engine, or the like. In the case of the oil of an internal combustion engine, it is the usual practice to pass the oil through an oil filter device wherein entrained particles or debris is filtered or separated from the oil in order that substantially clean oil is delivered to the engine pistons. These filters have certain disadvantages in that the filter elements frequently become clogged and hamper the delivery of the oil to the pistons, or may not provide an efficient cleaning of the oil. As a result the oil filter devices usually require frequent replacement since any interference with the purity or cleanliness of the oil moving to the pistons can cause serious damage to the engine, and the disadvantages of faulty filters will be readily apparent.